


Dean's Bad Mood

by Black_Pannther



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Farting, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Scat, Wetting, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Pannther/pseuds/Black_Pannther
Summary: The three men are snowed in at the bunker which puts Dean in a bad mood causing Castiel to believe that he has upset Dean somehow so Sam tells their fallen angel a hilarious story about their childhood which Castiel completely misunderstands and nearly gets himself into hot water with Dean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story eventually contains some public wetting but not in a sexual nature, some farting for comic relief and accidental pants pooping but again not of the sexual nature. To narrow it down, this story involves a lot of toilet humor. In the third chapter, it contains wetting in a sexual nature.

20 degrees below zero. Dean couldn’t remember when it has ever gotten that cold where they now reside at their home base, the bunker. Oh that’s right, never. The governor had declared it a state emergency and warned the people to stay inside their homes due to the dangerous and brittle temperatures. Even the things that go bump in the night remained in their caves, lairs or where ever the hell they were holed up.

It was a nice change of pace not having play detectives to the unsuspecting townspeople while the were hunting down evil that were haunting their families. Now, the only evil that seemed to be lurking around and couldn’t be defeated was old man winter and by February, it was time to send him packing and on his way but it remained like an intruder destroying anything in its path, water being one of the unsuspecting victims in this frozen heinous crime and the only way to defeat it was to keep your water running the size of a needle point.

Dean was tempted to battle that frozen enemy but the bastard kept the doors sealed shut and the snow kept building outside the bunker. Who ever came up with the idea of having this thing build under ground should be shot. Dean thought bitterly. Then he glared at Castiel. Of all the times for him to become human, it had to be now. He could had used his angel mojo and made all this disappear but no, instead he was a baby in a trench coat.

Castiel met Dean’s glare, his sea blue eye staring back at him helplessly, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Dude.” Sam glanced up from the book he was reading. “Why do you keep glaring at Cas like that?”

“Nothing.” Dean shook his head, his dark mood hanging like a cloud over everyone’s head. “It’s just been a whole fucking week and we’ve been stuck in this bunker. I’m going stir crazy here.”

“We’re all a bit stir crazy Dean.” Sam swiveled his whole body towards his brother’s position. “But we’re snowed in and the doors are frozen shut. Not exactly a whole lot we could do about that.” Then he leaned his tall muscular frame back against the couch, opening his book once again, re reading the paragraph since his petulant big brother caused him to lose his place.

“Yeah there is.” Dean punched his words out, turning his glare on Sam now. “I am going to sleep. Wake me up when Winter’s over.”  
Without waiting for a response, Dean stalked out of the sitting room.

“Have I done something wrong?” Castiel looked towards Sam for guidance, the innocence in his voice pulling at the tall hunter’s heart strings.

“No.” Sam frowned at Castiel. “Dean usually gets this way when we are holed up in one place for so long. It’s just what he said, he’s going stir crazy as we all are.” 

“But he was glaring at me.” Castiel said dejectedly.

Sam closed his book softly and placed it on the small, brown, rectangular coffee table in front of him. “He’s not angry with you Cas. He’s just angry because we are trapped inside the bunker. He likes to be on the go or having the option of being on the go.”

Then Sam laughed in thought causing Castiel to offer him a quizzical stare. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing.” Sam waved him off before chuckling again. “It’s just that this reminds me of the time when we were teenagers. Actually, I was sixteen and he was twenty. We were holed up in this rented cabin in Ohio. Our dad went on a hunt. He said it was an easy salt and burn, something like that; anyway, we were holed up in that cabin for three weeks straight because of a major snowstorm and we couldn’t get the cabin door open because of all the snow that was holding it shut. Dean was as brooding then as he is now because he hated being stuck with no where to go so one night, he went to bed early and I came up with this stupid idea that was funny at the time, I placed his hand in a pan off warm water and watched him pee himself. Man, that was the most fun I had in my life.”

“I gotcha.” Castiel said with a dramatic nod combining with a conspirator’s wink.

“What?” Confusion etched in Sam’s features. “Cas, what are you talking about?”

“I understand.” Another quick drop of the head and dramatic wink combined with an Elvis sneer.

“Cas,” Sam shook his head bewildered; “What are you doing?”

“Say no more.” Once again, a quick dip of the head, wink of the eye, Elvis sneer with the curled upper lip followed by a short click of the tongue.

“Cas,” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried valiantly to reach an understanding to where this cryptic conversation was going. “Why do you keep winking at me and making faces?”

“It’s okay.” Cas held up his hand, palm facing towards Sam like he was trying to calm his way past a wild animal, followed by an eye wink as his face morphed into a secret language that even Sam couldn’t decipher. “I read ya loud and clear.” And before Sam could stop him, he was suddenly sitting alone on the sitting room’s orange and white floral sofa.

What the hell just happened here? Sam thought to himself, that same bewildered expression flashing through his features.

Cas smiled softly to himself as he filled the condoms that Dean kept in the bathroom with warm water; balloons would have been his first choice but since the bunker was filled with mainly necessities, water balloons not being qualified as such, condoms were the next best thing. Filling four of them as far as the rubber material would allow, Castiel then tied them off, carrying them in his folded arms as he crept up the stair case pausing every now and again to listen for any signs of Dean. The poor hunter have seemed a bit depressed lately; this would surely cheer him up. Thought Castiel mentally giving himself a pat on the back.

Castiel paused in the hallway outside Dean’s bedroom door listening to the hunter snore softly. Slowly, he pushed the door open just a crack and was blessed by the fact that his depressed friend picked tonight of all nights to sleep on his back giving him free access to cheer him up the way Sam did all those years ago.

Making his way ever so quietly towards Dean’s bed, the hunter fell asleep in his jeans which was fine; it made for a little bit more effort to his plan but it will do. Castiel quietly and ever so carefully unbuckled Dean’s belt and froze when he saw the hunter’s arms slide from his stomach to his chest.

Castiel let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and let his fingers ghost their way into the front of his friend’s jeans, finger bent at the knuckles, he slowly pulled the front waistband away from his taught flesh, slid the four water condoms in to where they rested along the lining of his groin area; then he carefully let the waistband fall into place and buckled Dean’s belt.

Castiel straightened his form, inhaled deeply and brought his fist down hard, hearing the soft break he watched in awe as the warm water spread across Dean’s crotch and down his inner thighs.

“OW. CAS YOU SON OF A BITCH.” Dean leaped to his feet thankfully forgetting the gun he kept underneath his pillow. “I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS.”

“I-“ Cas stumbled back. “I thought I was brightening your day.”

“I’LL BRIGHTEN YOUR DAY YOU SICK FUCK.” Dean stumbled over his own shoes giving Castiel the advantage to make a run for it.

Cas made haste down the hallway, his size 10s eating up the carpet with Dean close at his heels leaving a trail of vulgarities in his wake.  
“I’m sorry.” Cas apologies falling behind him. “I was only trying to help. I’m sorry.”

Sam jumped as he heard the sudden commotion coming from above his head. Since when did they buy a heard of elephants? Sam mused to himself until he heard Dean issue his death threats and Cas responding with apologies before the commotion drew nearer as the two men raced down the stairs.

By that time, Sam was on his feet, the hunter in him taking over as his body striked a pose, his almond shaped eyes growing wide as Castiel raced towards him before using him as a human shield.

“COME HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKER. YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID.” Dean Dancing around Sam trying to reach Castiel.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel danced behind Sam hugging onto the taller man’s arm causing him to sway from side to side in a crescent circular motion. “I was only trying to cheer you up Dean. I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

“I’LL CHEER YOU UP YOU LITTLE FUCKER.” Dean barked at him continuing to dance around Sam. “LET ME HIT YOU THERE AND SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT.”

“OKAY ENOUGH.” Sam held his arms up, the flat of his mallet size hand just grazing Dean’s shoulder. “DEAN…. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

“SHOULD YOU TELL HIM OR SHOULD I?” Dean glared at Castiel, his soft bright green eyes now hardened with malice, He was going to make that little shit pay.

Just then, Sam glanced down towards Dean’s crotch. “Dude, I knew you shouldn’t have gone to bed after drinking all that beer. This was bound to happen.”

“I DIDN’T PISS THE FUCKING BED.” Dean’s face was reddened with uncontained rage. “THAT LITTLE SHIT SHOVED THESE INTO MY PANTS.” Than before Sam could stop him, he reached into his jeans and pulled out four busted, condoms that hung flacid in his hand mocking him, fueling him into another tirade, shoving them under Sam’s nose causing his younger brother to jerk back in disgust.

“Dude.” Cried Sam grimacing at Dean.

“NO.” Dean cut him off. “YOU NEED TO HEAR THIS. THIS LITTLE FUCKER FILLED THESE CONDOMS UP WITH WARM WATER, SHOVED THEM IN THE FRONT OF MY PANTS AND THEN PUNCHED IN THE DICK.” Then he turned his attention to Castiel. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHNG LIKE THAT?”

Well Sam….” Castiel started still cowering behind Sam’s back.

Then Dean glared at Sam. “YOU TOLD HIM TO DO THIS?”

“NO.” Sam bit out, gently stepping forward like he was trying to calm a frightened animal. “All I told him was that when I was sixteen and you were twenty, you were in a bad mood because we were snowed in, in Ohio so I put your hand in a pan of warm water when you were sleeping and made you wet the bed.”

“Oh.” Said Castiel dumbly as he realized his mistake. “I thought you said you poured warm water in his pants.”

“What?” Sam shook his head confused as he spun on Castiel.

“Yeah.” Castiel explained still not comprehending his blunder. “I took the hint that was what you thought I should do to Dean.”

“I wasn’t…” Then Sam paused when sudden realization slammed into him. “That’s why you kept winking and making those faces at me but why did you punch him in the dick?”

“I thought you said…” Then Castiel hung his head, embarrassed. “I thought you said you hit him in the crotch with a frying pan…” Then he added dejectedly, “I punched him with my fist because I didn’t want to hurt him.” 

Before Dean could respond, Sam added. “Now Dean, I wasn’t intentionally hinting to him that he should do anything. He was feeling bad because you kept glaring at him; he asked me if he had done anything wrong and then I told him about that time in Ohio.”

Dean’s eyes softened at their cowering friend. “Did Sam also tell you that I kicked his ass afterwards?”

“No.” Castiel frowned at Sam. “Why didn’t you tell me that part?”

“Well,” Sam shrugged helplessly. “You were gone before I could tell you.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel once again hanging his head, the shame coloring his voice.

“It’s okay Cas.” Said Dean, his temper completely deflated. “It’s not your fault but you need to know that it is not cool to go punching dudes in the dick, you got it?”

“Yes.” Castiel’s voice taking the tone of a young chastised child.

“And I’m sorry too Cas.” Dean looking at his fallen angel. “I shouldn’t have been such a dick towards you; I don’t know, maybe I deserved a good punch in the dick.”

Castiel’s head shot up, his sea blue eyes hopeful and as innocent as a child before Dean took the shine from them once again, “But punch me in the dick again and I will kick your ass. You got it?”

“I’ve got it.” The corner of Castiel’s lips curving into a soft smile.


	2. Gassy Food, Beer and 32 degrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Governor has declared a state wide emergency still in effect especially after a building belonging to the local gas company had caught on fire. The people are instructed to turn their heat down to 62 degrees until midnight; unfortunately, Castiel accidentally turns it down to 32 degrees and now the thermostat is stuck on that. With two hunters and a formal angel huddled together, gassy foods and beer is the last thing Dean should be indulging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, contains farting with a little mishap. No fetish, just humor.

With long fingers gliding expertly across the keys. Sam brought up his history files; frowning as he saw Busty Asian beauties on the top, right hand corner. He didn't bother to click on it; he knew Dean had been on his laptop once again and once he wakes up from his nap, he was going to hear about it. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel was squatting at the coffee table, opposite end of where Sam was sitting. Castiel's head swiveled towards Sam's direction. "I brought my television from my bedroom and am hooking it up here. I hope that won't create a problem."

 

"No." Sam answered a bit relieved that they will be hearing other voices fill the room other than their own. "Why are you doing it now? Why didn't you do it when we first got snowed in?"

 

"Because," Castiel continued hooking the TV up to the cable box. "America's Got Talent wasn't on before. It is on in twenty minutes and I don't want to watch it by my lonesome in my bedroom."

 

"Oh." Sam leaned forward placing his laptop on the coffee table. "I was just curious. I never knew you owned a TV."

 

"I bought it." Castiel lowed himself further down on the floor to where he was on his hands and knees plugging the cord into the outlet. "When I was working at the mini mart. I saved my pay plus what I made from babysitting my boss' baby that one time."

 

"Oh yeah." Sam nodded, a soft smile gracing his lips. "That's when you thought she was asking you out on a date only to find out that she needed for you to babysit while she went on a date with someone else."

 

A deep crimson blush tinted the former angel's ear. "I would prefer not be reminded of my blunder that night, I found that babysitting her little infant was a rather enjoyable as well as an educational experience."

 

Before Sam could respond any further, other voices filled the room. "I'll just changed the channel." Castiel offered as he backed away from the TV, the coffee table pressed firmly against his calves preventing him from back any further as he raised the remote, his thumb hovering above one of the buttons on the remote pad. "I'll turn it back when America's Got Talent comes on."

 

"No, no, no." Sam held his hand up, chest level as he was still seated on the couch and his palms facing towards Castiel. "Let's here what he has to say but move over so I can see."

 

Castiel shifted his feet towards the side giving Sam a better view of the TV.

 

"THE GOVERNOR HAS DECLARED A STATE EMERGENCY STILL IN EFFECT DUE TO SUB ZERO TEMPERATURES." The speaker droned on. "ALSO INCLUDED IN THAT STATE EMERGENCY IS THE GAS COMPANY HAS CAUGHT ON FIRE. THE CAUSE IS UNKNOWN BUT WE ARE SPECULATING THAT THE WIRING HAS FROZEN CAUSING IT TO BREAK AND CATCH FIRE. EVERYBODY IS INSTRUCTED TO TURN THEIR THERMOSTATS DOWN TO 62 DEGREES UNTIL MIDNIGHT."

"Cas?" Sam looked pointedly at his dark haired friend.

"I'm on it." Cas interrupted, making haste towards the thermostat. Slowly and ever so carefully, he twisted the knob on the thermostat to a comfortable 62 degrees. Okay, 72 was comfortable; 62 is a little bit below the comfortable level but it wasn't something they couldn't handle. As he let go of the knob, he hadn't realized that his index finger had accidentally bumped it to quite a bit lower than they were instructed.

Making his way into the sitting room, Castiel turned his concerned eyes towards Sam. "Should we wake your brother and tell him about the state emergency?"

"Nah." Sam leaned back, focusing his attention on the governor drone on about the state emergency. "There's really nothing he could do about it so why bother?"

"I'm concerned about Dean." Castiel's voice heavily blanketed with worry. "He's sleeping a lot. I think he may be depressed. Think we should cheer him up?"

"No." Sam chuckled softly. "The last time you tried to cheer him up, you nearly go both of our asses kicked."

Castiel nodded the affirmative towards Sam, his expression blank as he plopped down beside him.

Fifteen minutes later as America's Got Talent, began to show the contestants. Sam blew a puff of air and shivered. "Damn Cas. It's freezing in here. How low did you turn the knob on the thermostat?"

"I put it at 62 degrees like the governor said." Castiel's brows furrowed together. "Perhaps if I grab us some blankets..."

Sam only offered his friend a quick nod. His muscular arms wrapping around his broad chest in a self hug as he shivered beneath the florescent lights.

Dean shivered beneath his blankets. Eyes snapping open and scanning the room for any signs of intrusion. With a deep enhale nearly choking on the frozen air causing him to exhale prematurely, he noticed steam clinging to his breath like a ghostly kiss. His eyes becoming more alert as his hunter's instinks kicked in and he leaped into action grabbing one of his guns that he kept loaded with salt pellets, pointing it towards anywhere in the room and pulled the trigger. Then he scanned the rest of his room, pulling the browned dresser out with more force than was needed before slamming it back against the wall and fired another shot towards his left. He couldn't see the spirit but there was one lurking about the bunker. The tale tell signs were all there.

Castiel ran towards Sam dropping the blankets on couch, Sam was already standing and ready to spring into action when he heard the first shot being fired.

Sam and Castiel charged from the sitting room and made it as far as the kitchen where they stopped in mid run when they saw Dean Come barreling down the stairs. "Okay, we need salt and lots of it."

"For what?" Asked Sam, confusion blanketing his features.

Castiel matching Sam's confusion. "Is there a problem Dean?"

"The bunker is haunted.... Again...." Dean moved forward swiftly, opening the cupboard doors and slamming them shut with such vigor and was surprised he didn't bust them off their hinges. "It can't be Keven's ghost because his mom took him home so we are being haunted by someone else. It could be an evil spirit this time. I don't know but I'm not taking any chances."

Castiel and Sam exchanged looks before Sam turned his attention towards his brother. "Dean. Why would you think the bunker is haunted? Cas and I have been watching TV and we haven't noticed any signs of paranormal activity."

Ignoring him, Dean pulled out his ghost tracker made cheaply from a broken walkman and started scanning the kitchen. Frowning when it showed him no indication of any paranormal activity what so ever.

Unsatisfied, Dean began to pound his ghost tracker against the palm of his hand. "Something's wrong with this. It's not picking anything up."

"DEAN." Sam grabbed Dean's wrist which seemed to finally get his attention. "What makes you think the bunker is haunted?"

Dean sat his ghost tracker on the kitchen counter. "When I woke up, I was freezing and there was stream coming from my mouth. Those are a clear indication that the bunker is haunted again."

"No it's not." Sam disagreed, his long fingers still wrapped around Dean's slender wrist but loosened to some degree. "The Governor declared the state emergency is still in effect because on of the buildings belonging to the gas company caught fire so we were instructed to turn the thermostat down to 62 degrees until midnight."

"62 degrees." Dean parroted back to him. "Well I hate to tell you this Sammy but it is not no 62 degrees in here."

Before Sam could respond anymore, Dean had already left the kitchen. "SAM, CAS. GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW."

Sam and Castiel exchanged looks before making haste towards Dean's vicinity.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sam dumbly as he watched his older brother struggle with the thermostats knob.

"Which one of you rocket scientists turned the thermostat to 32 degrees instead of 62?" Dean was still struggling with the knob making a mental note that as soon as the weather breaks, he was going to buy a new thermostat.

"I did." Castiel admitted as he looked at the numbers on the thermostat. "But I turned it to 62. I must have accidentally bumped it to 32."

"Yeah well now it's frozen on 32." Dean complained. He wasn't upset with his fallen angel. Anyone could make that mistake but damn it he's freezing his balls off. It would be a miracle if they didn't freeze to death. He could only imagine, come spring, three frozen corpses found in the bunker.

"I'm sorry." Castiel averted his eyes shamefully towards the floor. It seemed that he made more mistakes as a human than an angel. It was only a matter of time before his Winchester brothers would send him packing.

"No." Said Dean as he placed his hand comfortingly on his depressed friend's shoulder. "It's alright it could happen to anybody." Then his face brightened, the corners of his eyes crinkled into a smile. "Well, I don't know about you guys but I am in the mood for chili, pickled eggs and beer; It's a true hunter's meal."

"Dude." Sam wrinkled his nose in discussed. "You're flyin' solo on that one and that is not a true hunter's meal, it is a Dean's meal."

 

"Cass?" Dean pulled out a can of chilly and held it beneath Castiel's nose causing the former angel's eyes to cross. "You don't know what you're missing."

 

"I'll take my chances." Said Castiel in his usual monotone.

Dean shrugged a shoulder nonplussed and popped a whole pickled eggs into his mouth as he hooked the hand held can opening onto the can of chili. Once he had the can twisted open with a little bit of effort since the damn top was dented in a little bit, he poured the contents into a saucepan on the front burner of the stove. Stirring the wooden spoon in the chilli, Dean stuck out his tongue and lightly tasted what wasn't yet his work of art. "Needs more chilli powder." Dean shook his head and licked his lips.

 

Dean grabbed the chili powder from the spice rack that Sam had arranged. It's a good thing his brother didn't let that crack he made about him becoming domesticated and that he will make somebody a wonderful wife someday deter him from arranging them so elegantly making it easier for him to locate exactly what he was looking for. Shaking a generous amount of the chili powder into the chili, Dean once again scooped a small amount of chili onto the spoon, a small taste with his tongue, his upperlip curled in thought; Jalapeno peppers." Then he nodded to himself in affirmation.

 

"Dude, why are you sitting so close to me?" Sam barked as Castiel wrapped two blankets around the two of them and snuggled in close to Sam.

 

"I was combining our body heat." Castiel explained like it was the most normal thing they did on a nightly basis. "But It will be more effective if we removed all of our clothing and snuggled in closer." Then he proceeded to move his green V neck T shirt until Sam stopped him just as he had one nipple reviled.

 

"Cas." Sam placed both of his hands on Castiel's arm. "I'll just take your word for it."

 

"But...." Cas started as he let the bottom of his T shirt fall back into place.

 

"We're not getting naked under the blankets." Sam firmly stated. "I'll tell you what, I'll compromise with you; I'll snuggle up with you if you keep your clothes on. Is that fair?"

 

"I suppose that can work." Castiel tightened the blankets around the two of them and snuggled into place against Sam.

 

Just as the two men were comfortably in place, Dean entered the room with a bowl of hot chili sitting on a glass plate, three pickled eggs on the side while carrying a six pack of beer with his other. "In case you two change your minds about the beer, here they...." Then he stopped in mid sentence. "Or I could just leave the room and let you two finish what ever you were doing."

 

"Dean." Sam shook his head vigorously. "This isn't what it looks like."

 

Placing the six pack of beer gently on the coffee table in front next to Sam's laptop and held his hands up in resignation. "Hey, I'm not judging you."

 

"Dean." Sam was about to lower the blanket until Dean stopped him.

 

"Dude," Dean closed his eyes. "I don't need to see your naked bodies. That is more of an eye view that I want. I'll just leave the room. You two just finish up."

 

"We are not naked." Sam bit out. His face creased with annoyance as his voice was laced with irritation.

 

"I suggested it." Castiel pointed out. "But Sam rejected the offer."

 

"Oh,Okay." Dean nodded feigning understanding. "I will just...."

 

"WE ARE JUST HERE FOR BODY WARMTH." Sam finally yelled. "CAS, TELL HIM."

 

"Youre brother is right Dean." Castiel monotoned unaffected by Dean's harmless accusation. "We were just snuggling for body warmth."

 

Dean seemed to accept that explanation coming from his friend. Plopping himself down in the chair, Dean began digging into his real hunter's meal and eating it by the heaping spoonfuls. "So what are we watching?"

 

Sam turned his head disgusted. "Dean, it's called swallowing before you talk. You might want to try that sometime."

 

"kinda like you swallow Sammy?" Dean chortled, earning himself a throw pillow across the side of the temple causing him to laugh at his brother's expense. "So what are we watching?"

 

"America's Got Talent?" Castiels told him while his eyes remained glued to the TV.

 

"Any hot chicks?" Dean smiled as he took another bite of his chili, following it with a pickled egg and swallowing them down with beer. "Hello, who is that blonde beauty?"

 

"Her name is Heidi Klum." Castiel answered as Heidi hit the golden buzzard on one of the acts she deemed worthy of such a reward.

"Well." Dean curled his lips in a seductive manner. "I know who I'm gonna be jerking off to tonight."

"Dude." Sam jerked back and glared at his brother. "There is a thing called over sharing."

"That's not over sharing." Dean argued, his eyes roaming Heidi Klum's body. "That's just stating a fact, I think I'll picture her and that other chic...."

"Tyra Banks." Castiel interrupted. You would have thought a person that engrossed in a program they are watching, would be completely oblivious of their surroundings. But then again, Cas being a former angel, was used to hearing more than one conversation at once and was able to respond to them accordingly.

"Yeah well." Dean took a long swig of his beer. "I can imagine her and the other one..."

"Heide..." Castiel attempted to interrupt but Dean cut her off.

"BUT ANY WAY," Dean looked pointedly at Castiel daring him to interrupt him one more time. "NOW I HAVE AN IMAGE I CAN PULL UP WHEN I'M JERKING ON MY DICK." Then he sat back, a satisfied smirk gracing his lips as he saw his know-it-all friend blush a deep crimson, the way it immediatly colored his cheeks. He looked so adorable. What the hell? Where did that thought come from?"

"DEAN." Sam's bitch face was on full force. "We really don't need to hear about you extra curricular activities."

Dean ignored his brother's complaint as he quickly finished his punishable dinner. Then rose from the chair to set his dishes in the sink. On his way back to the sitting room, Dean felt a rumble bubble up in his stomach followed by a rolling sensation. He opened the bottom drawer of the kitchen they have decidedly deemed to be the junk drawer and pulled out a lighter. Oh yeah, let the fun begin.

Crossing one leg over the other after situating himself in the chair, a horrendous sound filled the room. This immediately got Castiel's attention. "Are you sitting on a whoopee cushion Dean?"

 

"Yeah Cas." Dean snickered. "I am sitting on a whoopee cushion." Then an odiferous odor permeated the air.

 

Sam glared at his toxic filled brother. "Oh yeah and that whoopee cushion just happens to smell like rotten eggs."

 

"Yep." Dean lied, enjoying Sam's obvious discomfort. Then he propped his right butt cheek in the air and leaned heavily to his left and pushed. Another horrendous sound filled the room followed by an odiferous odor.

 

"Dude." Sam barked, glaring at Dean once again. "Seriously? Can't you do that somewhere else instead of stinking us out of the room?"

 

"Hmmm." Castiel hummed in thought. "If it isn't a whoopee cushion like you claimed, then how are you releasing those sounds from your rectum like that?"

 

"It's called a fart." Sam bit, hoping that his death glare would have some effect on Dean. It did not.

 

"Ahh." Castiel realized finally understanding yet another part of human biology. "I often wondered how humans are able to release sound from their rectum and I fail to see the humor in it."

 

"Oh Cas." Dean shook his head at his innocent friend. "That is not all what we can do with our ass. Here, I'll show ya." Then Dean reached into his front Jeans pocket. "I saw this on Dumb and Dumber once." Scooting down on the chair to where his ass hung over the edge of the cushion, Dean leaned back, drawing his legs up.

 

Castiel leaned foreword, his elbows on his knees, his eyes solely focused on the eldest hunter in fascination as Dean held the lighter against his ass.

 

"NO DEAN. DON'T." Sam yelled, the panic in his voice matching the panic in his eyes but it was too late.

 

Dean held the lighter firmly in his grip, stroked his thumb against the wheel followed by a small flame dancing on top of the smooth, plastic, lighter and with his face scrunched up, he pushed the sulfuric air from his ass causing the flame to strike back with a vengeance. "DAMN IT JIM CARREY MADE IT LOOK SO FUCKING EASY."

 

Castiel leaped into action and immediately grabbed the blue discarded throw pillow battering the flame into non existence. Sam leaned forward and pulled himself a bottled beer from Dean's six-pack, twisted off the cap and brought it to his lips smirking into the mouth opening. "I think this is what you call karma."

 

"FUCK KARMA." Dean stood up as the last of the flames had dissipated into nonexistence. He reached into his six pack and grabbed another unopened bottle of beer and pressed it firmly against his ass. "A LITTLE SYMPATHY FROM MY BROTHER WOULD BE NICE YOU KNOW."

 

"Yeah I know." Sam took another swig of his beer. "But you heard me yell no and you did it anyway. Now Karma came and literally bit you in the ass."

 

"Are you alright Dean?" Castiel asked his disgruntled friend before Dean could offer Sam a comeback.

 

"Yeah." Said Dean, looking from his friend to his brother. "Atleast someone cares about my pain.... I'm gonna go change my jeans."

 

"And your underwear too." Sam smirked into the bottle. "The fire burned all the way to your bare ass."

 

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel's voice was soaked in empathy. "If I were still an angel, I would have healed you by now."

 

"Thanks Cas." Dean gently hit him just below the shoulder with the flat of his hand. "At least I could depend on you to show me some compassion during my suffering."

 

This time, Sam huffed a laugh out loud followed by a shake of the head. Dean glared at him before disappearing up the stairs.

 

Once Dean returned, he attempted to sit on the sofa. "Damn it." He grumbled as he tried to fit himself snugly between Castiel and the arm of the couch but could quite fit.

 

"Dude." Sam complained when he felt Castiel bump against him as Dean tried to force his way onto the couch. "You don't fit. Move back to the chair."

 

"Well if you didn't bulk up." Dean complained still trying to squeeze himself into the sofa. "Why should I make accommodations for you just because you decided to bulk up into the Incredible Hulk?"

 

"It's called staying healthy." Sam argued, the condescending tone coloring his voice. "You should try it some time."

 

"Well you only live once." Dean retorted. "And I intend on living it to the fullest now lift this blanket cause I'm movin' in."

 

"Come on Dean...." Sam started but Dean lifted the blanket covering Castiel's arms and slid onto his lap.” Seriously?"

 

"I'm not freezing my ass off sitting by my lonesome in that chair." Dean interjected snuggling into Castiel's chest. "Because your bulky ass had to take over half of the couch, I have to sit here on angel boy's lap so quit your bitching and hand me another beer."

 

"What happened to the one you just grabbed?" Asked Sam as he handed Dean another glass bottled beer.

 

"It got too warm when I held it against my ass." Dean smiled bringing the beer to his lips. "But the pain is gone so it worked."

 

Sam ignored Dean's last response and turned his attention to Law and Order just realizing that America's Got Talent had been off for fifteen minutes.

 

Dean shimmied his butt further into Castiel's crotch in an effort to get more confortable but that little movement was his undoing as he felt something hard poking against his ass. Leaning firmly against his best friend, Dean's soft plush lips grazed the former angel's ear as he spoke. "Are those keys in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

 

Castiel swallowed thickly. "I don't have any keys in my pocket Dean."

 

Just then, Dean's breath caught in his throat. "Cas, I don't...."

 

"It's not...." Castiel started as a Deep crimson blush crept up his features and he averted his eyes bashfully towards the blanket. "You are sitting on on my groin. It has a way of responding from a little touch."

 

"Oh." Dean hummed in thought grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You mean like this?" Then he shimmied his hips once more, grinding down on Castiel."

 

Castiel gasped when he felt his dick throbe for attention.

 

Before Dean could cock tease Castiel anyfurther, Sam snuggled further into Castiel, his leg trapping Dean's; slightly pinching the flesh.

 

"Dude, What the hell?" Dean glared at his little brother who seemed unable to sit still. "What is it? You have to take a piss or something?"

 

"What?" Sam jerked back. "No. Why would you ask that?"

 

"Because you are moving around like a five year old." Dean pointed out, his glare still on full force. "If you don't have to take a piss then sit still; you're pinching my leg."

 

"I'm sorry." Steam puffed out of Sam's mouth as he spoke. "It's just it's freezing in here. I was just trying to get warm."

 

"Oh." Dean smiled that same Cheshire cat grin with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that only Sam noticed. "Why didn't you just say so? I know a sure fire way to warm us all up." Then he cocked up his left butt cheek in the air and pushed. A horrendous noise sounded from beneath the blanket causing the tip of Castiel cock to vibrate.

 

Castiel hissed as his swollen member started to leak precum into it's denim prison. Today of all days, he had chosen to go commando causing his dick to be over sensitive to outsides stimuli.

 

"DAMN IT DEAN." Sam was attempted to jump up and knock Dean on his ass but decided it wasn't worth battling the freezing cold over his brother's stupidity. "CUT IT OUT OR GET AWAY FROM US."

 

"You know Sammy." Dean feigned hurt feelings. "I think Cas deserves a vote in that since it is his lap I'm sitting on." Then he turned his attention to Castiel. "Cas? Do you want me to leave?"

 

Castiel inhaled a huge gulp of frozen air causing him self to choke. "I take that as a no." Dean settled back against his struggling friend and turned his head towards the formal angels cheek. "Sometimes Sammy can be such a prude. Wouldn't you say?"

 

Before Castiel could respond, Dean grabbed the blanket Sam had clutched against his chest and pulled it over his brother's head squeezing out another horrendous fart.

 

"GODDAMN IT YOU SON OF A BITCH." Sam shoved Dean hard. Dean's arms wrapped around Castiel’s neck causing the formal angel to land on top of him in front of the couch; Dean back hitting the floor hard.

 

Sam's eyes watering as he gasped for breath like a fish out of water, he finally collected himself just in time to see Dean's spread legs bent at the knees with Cas lying on top of him, his groin pressed flush against his asshole brother's.

 

Dean shoved Castiel hard. "GET OFF OF ME."

 

"Dean-I-I'm sorry." Castiel stammered as he stood up, leaning towards Dean holding out his hand. Bruised pride forgotten, Dean accepted the offered hand, letting Castiel pull him into standing position.

Castiel let him self fall back on the couch taking Dean with him and arranged the blanket firmly around his gassy friend and himself.

 

Dean didn't mention the arm around his back or attempt to pull away from it; instead, he snuggled against Castiel. "You're lucky it's freezing Sammy or I would so be kicking your ass right about now."

 

"You just go ahead and tell yourself that." Sam lifted his beer to his lips and pulled a long swig from the sweet, semi bitter liquid. "But next time you pull the blanket over my head like that and fart, I will be kicking your ass and the cold won't be stopping me."

 

"You know what I have to say about that?" Came Dean's smart ass response, Then he dramatically cocked up his right leg and pushed out another horrendous fart. "That's what I've gotta say about that."

 

"You're a pig." Disgust etched in Sam's features followed by a glare. You would think as much glaring as there was tonight, that Dean would be blinded by now. "I hope your asshole falls out."

 

"Hmmm. Let's put that theory to the test." Said Dean once again, lifting his leg dramatically in the air. "What do you say glare bear?" Then he pushed out another fart. "Hmmm, it seems that my asshole is still intact but Sammy here thinks that an asshole can fall out of your rectum by the power of your fart." Then he pushed out yet another fart. "Nope, I still have my asshole. Now if the wind you break was as strong as a tornado, then perhaps you can blow your asshole out as well as any asshole in this room. Let's see if we could give this a three out of three."

 

Dean waited patiently for the next pressure of air pressing against his rectal opening but this time it was followed by a sharp cramp. Time to release the airy beast from its cage. Dean knew he wouldn't have to lift his leg to allow the wind easier access to the out side world. This one was going to be huge and had the power of Hercules as it struggled violently against the confines of his bowels. with his ass pressed firmly against Castiel's crotch in hopes to give this wild, gasly beasts a different sound, he held his breath and pushed with all his might. the gas ripped through him with a vengeance, the loud noise echoing through the entire bunker like the invisible hounds of hell piercing through the night. But it didn't stop with just a sound, the gates of hell inside his bowels opened as the beast flooded its way through. Dean froze, unsure how to stop the warm gush staining his jeans. There was no way, Cas coulnd't have felt that.

 

Dean remained frozen as his bowels continued to vomit themselves empty. The room seemed to be evaporated of all air while everything else seemed to move in slow motion.

 

Sam jumped off the couch and stared at his brother in horror. “Dude. Go to the bathroom.”

But Dean didn’t hear him. The sound of his own bowels evacuating, cutting through the no longer silence of the room.

Castiel sat frozen in one place as he felt the warm, mushy liquid fill his lap; instincts would have told him to shove Dean off of his lap but he seemed unable to move. Finally when the former angel found his voice, the arm that was resting on the hunter’s back slid to the side where only his hand remained on the small of his back. “Uh… Dean?.... Are you defecating?”

A nervous chuckle fell from Dean’s lips. His voice heavy with shame  
as he eyes begin to well up with tears but not escaping. “I’m just gonna go and take a shower. No reason…. I uh…. You know…. I’m just gonna go…. Yeah.”

Slowly, Dean lifted the corner of the blanket and gently slid off of his angel’s lap, Castiel staring at him the entire time.

When Dean was finally in the standing position with his hands pressed against the back of his jeans, the hunter began walking backwards preventing Sam and Castiel from seeing the back of his jeans when it was glaringly obvious what he had done.

Once he was out of view, Dean tore his way up the stairs at lightening speed.

Castiel finally took the chance to lift the blanket and look down at his lap. “I’m curious Sam.”

“Hmm?” Sam remained glued to the spot only half listening to his friend.

“Why would Dean defecate on me?” Asked Castiel still looking down at his lap. “Is he angry about the thermostat?”

“No.” Sam finally moved and gingerly sat down in the rocking chair on the other end of the couch. “Hey kept farting until he accidentally shit him self. Normally people call it a shart. Shitting at the same time you fart but this wasn’t just a shart. He full on shit his pants. He should have stopped while he was ahead. You should go and take a shower before he uses up the hot water.”

Castiel threw the blankets to the side accessing the entire damage done to his jeans.

Once he was alone in the sitting room, Sam finally started laughing. He knew it was a bit insensitive of him due to the fact Dean looked like he was about to cry out of embarrassment and shame and he should feel ashamed the way he kept farting and stinking up the entire sitting room; it was only a matter of time before he ended up shitting himself and in his own defense, at least he waited until his brother left the room before he started laughing. He should get a best little brother award for that if their was ever such thing.

Dean leaned his head heavily against the shower wall. How was he ever going to face Cas again after he had shit on him? He wouldn’t blame Castiel if he never spoke to him again.

As if on cue, Castiel entered the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain. “Dean.”

“CAS.” Dean jumped around nearly slipping in the shower. “WHAT THE HELL?”

“Sam said I should take a shower before you use up the hot water.” Castiel answered unabashed by Deans nakedness.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean jump into the shower with me.” Dean explained, his wide green eyes darting everywhere in an effort to not see the formal angel he defecated on.

“But if I take a shower in the other bathroom.” Castiel all but whined. “It would empty the hot water gallon quicker. At least here we can combine the hot water into one shower.”

Dean was about to say something else but without thinking, he let his eyes fall on the mess he made on Castiel’s jeans. “I’m sorry for Shitting on you Cas. It was an accident.”

“I’ll forgive you as long as you let me shower with you.” Castiel offered his distraught friend. “We can save on the hot water that way.”

Dean considered his friend for a long moment before reaching his decision. “Yeah okay.”

Castiel strip himself all the way to his tanned flesh making Dean’s dry mouth water.

When Castiel caught his friend staring at his flaccid member, Dean immediately turned away from him, facing the wall behind the shower.

The water cascading down the hunter’s pale back and hitting the porcelain floor. “Are you alright Dean?” Castiel asked the hunched over back before him.

“As long as we never speak of this night.” Came Dean’s response still facing away from Castiel.

Instead of his formal angel speaking once again, Castiel grabbed a lufa from the shower caddy and began gently scrubbing Dean’s back in even long strokes.

I wish they would just get to fucking already instead of dancing around each other. Thought Sam as he heard the shower running upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my descriptions and or my grammar is a little off, I apologize. I was beginning to get tire and dozed off several times while writing this chapter. If there are any changes needed it this chapter, I will make them. As for now, I am going to bed.


	3. Free At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the snow finally melted away from the door allowing Dean some much needed fresh air outside the bunker. He celebrates freedom by getting drunk and in his drunken stupor, Dean teaches Castiel what it is like to hold his bladder for a long time before he finally releases it describes it as like having an orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains pants wetting that wasn't meant to be a fetish but both men are drunk. Dean wanted to educate Castiel on holding his bladder and then releasing it telling him it feel just like having an orgasm. He then demonstrates it by wetting himself and to help Castiel reach a further understanding, he tells him that he has to wet himself to get the full experience. It's not meant to be a kink or a fetish, just two drunken men getting off after both have wet themselves. Contains some humor. So please enjoy this final chapter. If the pants wetting turns you off, then please focus on the humor.

Uhh, Sam?" Castiel stared out of the window confusion etched in his features.

"Yeah Cas? What?" Sam called from the refrigerator, searching for anything appetizing to eat, not one of Dean's science projects is what Sam always called his five day left over food in which Dean felt that was the time the food needed to mature as if it were wine. He settled on one of Dean's home made macaroni salads, thankfully Dean finished a whole pan of chili the night before which had very unpleasant consequences. Sliding the macaroni salad off of the second shelf in the middle, he brought it mouth level and slowly dragged it beneath his nose, inhaling deeply and feeling safe enough to eat it without getting food poising. 

"Why is Dean lying in the snow waving his arms and legs wildly?" Castiel asked pointing towards the blackness of the night and there, ten feet away, was Dean just as the former angel described him.

Sam set the macaroni salad down on the kitchen table and joined his dark haired friend at the window. "Either he's an idiot, he's drunk or both. My money is on both.

"Doesn't he realize that angel's don't look like that?" Castiel asked, ignoring Sam's previous comment. 

"Like I said." Sam repeated, his expression held nothing short of annoyance. "An idiot, drunk, or both."

"Now he's drawing horns on the head of it." Castiel sounded more like a child tattling on his sibling. 

"That he is." Sam heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Is that a dick he's drawing?" Castiel's noticed, his face held a blank expression.

Castiel gasped when Dean pulled his dick out of his jeans and started writing in the snow laughing all the way. “Sam he’s….”

“I see it.” Sam barreled forward opening the door. “Okay Dean. Fun time is over, you need to get inside before you get yourself sick.”

“Look Sammy.” Dean cried out with pride as he swayed his hips, putting the curves to the letters he was writing. “I wrote Cas.” 

“I don’t understand the humor in public urination.” Castiel moved to stand beside Sam.

“Cas.” Sam turned his attention to the former angel. “Just help me get him inside. It’s 19 degrees outside and he’s not even wearing a coat.”

“Don’t you get it Sammy?” Dean swayed on his feet as he swung the bottled beer from side to side. “We are free at last. Free at last. Come on say it with me. Free at last.”

“Yes Dean.” Sam gritted his teeth against the chill as he tried to grab a hold of his brother. “Free at last now let get you back inside before you get yourself sick.”

“Sam.” Castiel’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “I don’t understand it. Dean has never gotten drunk off of beer before.”

“That’s because he drank some Whisky before hand.” Sam nearly stumbled as Dean continued to sway causing the tall giant’s arms to fall away clumsily.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice came out firm mimicking a father chastising his young son. “Let’s get you inside before you get yourself sick.”

“Cas.” Dean threw up his arms as if he hadn’t seen his former angel in years, then he stumbled forward into Castiel’s arms, his pale frozen arms wrapped around his best friend’s neck, his zipper still pulled down, his dick still hanging out while pee was still streaming from the head of it down Castiel’s denim leg while Dean dragged his flaccid cock from side to side grinding it into Castiel’s leg.

Sam shook his head in embarrassment. “Cas, just make sure he gets inside. Okay?”

Castiel nodded the affirmative. “Uh.. Dean?... You are urinating on my leg while humping it.”

“Almost done.” Dean smiled into his neck. It wasn’t that he had a fetish, it was just that Cas’ leg felt so good against his dick and drinking always made him horny.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist to prevent him from falling.

“Well, show me the way angel boy.” Dean’s entire body was hanging limply against Castiel’s.

“After you tuck yourself in.” Castiel grunted as he struggled to hold the hunter up.

“Oh sorry.” Dean pulled back, seeming to sober up a little bit as he tuck his dick back into the confinements of its denim prison. Eyes glancing up at Castiel’s leg, Dean bursted out laughing. “Geeze Cas, if you had to go that bad, you could have just gone in the snow. You didn’t have to piss yourself over it.”

“Dean I didn’t….” Then Cas rolled his eyes again in exasperation. “Let’s just get you inside.”

“Mmmm, You want me inside baby?” Dean flirted, his voice growing husky and seductive. You want me inside you or the bunker?”

“C’mon.” Castiel gritted his teeth, jerking Dean firmly against him before pulling him towards the bunker like a petulant child he seemed to be at the moment.

“Oooh Cas.” Dean stumbled over his two drunken feet against Castiel’s hardened frame. “I just love it when you take control like that.”

Castiel ignored him, leading him inside the bunker. “I have your brother in but I’m putting him to bed.” 

Dean grabbed the bottle of Whisky that lay neglected on his way past the counter.

Sam stood flabbergasted as he watched in silence, Castiel leading Dean up the stairs.

Once they were in Dean’s bedroom, the shorter man pushed his former angel onto the bed.

Falling backwards, Castiel stared wide eyed at his drunken friend. “Dean. I don’t think we should….”

But Dean cut him off by straddling his waist and slamming his mouth into the formal angel’s. His hands clumsily grasping at Castiel’s shirt. “Take this off.”

“DEAN. NO.” Castiel shoved Dean with such vigor that his drunken friend landed on his ass on the floor.

“CAS WHAT HELL?” Dean admonished staring at his friend.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Castiel placated. “I didn’t mean to push you that hard. It’s just that you’re intoxicated and I don’t want to take advantage of you like that.”

“You’re not taking advantage of me Cas.” Dean pulled himself up off the floor. “Not when I am the one making the advances.”

“But you’re intoxicated.” Castiel repeated trying to drill it into Dean’s head that tonight wasn’t happening. Not when he’s drunk. That would almost be like rape. “Now I really should go get changed out of my jeans. You urinated on my leg.”

“Don’t.” Dean cooed at his friend. “It looks good on you. Kind of like I was marking my territory.”

Before Cas could offer Dean a response, his friend decided to somewhat change the subject. “Did you know that when a person holds his pee for a long time and then finally takes that piss he’s been dying for, it’s like having an orgasm?”

“I didn’t know that.” Castiel’s face blanketed in confusion.

“It’s true.” Said Dean, smiling at his friend he was about to give the educational experience of a lifetime. “Then after you take that long held piss, you end up with a hard on afterwards.”

Castiel gasped when Dean reached out and cupped his groin. “Yeah see? You don’t have a hard on because you didn’t take a piss after holding it for a while. Let me show you.” Then he grabbed Castiel’s hand and pressed it against his own dick and chuckled when his former angel slowly looked down at his own groin. “Well, I stand corrected. I guess you are sporting a boner now. I wonder why?”

A deep crimson blush quickly filled Castiel’s cheeks causing Dean to laugh at his expense before frowning. “Damn that alcohol goes through me like a damn water faucet and I’ve got a hard on.”

“Perhaps you should think of something unpleasant.” Castiel suggested, relieved that the attention was pulled away from his erected shaft. Dean was very close to figuring out his secret involving him and their naked bodies.

“Good idea.” Dean snap his fingers once. “Uhmm. Okay I got one, Sam standing naked in the kitchen with a large dill pickle shoved up his ass.”

“It’s not working.” Castiel pointed out as Dean’s cock lengthened in size. “In fact, it’s having the opposite effect.”

“I KNOW.” Dean barked. His cheeks painfully blushing a deep crimson. “It’s the pickle.” Then he decided to draw the attention away from him self. “I see it had the opposite effect on you too.”

“I know.” Castiel mimicked in a softer tone. “The idea of Sam shoving a pickle up his ass is rather stimulating.”

“Okay.” Dean clinched his eyes shut placing his index and middle fingers firmly against his temples massaging them in a circular motion. “That’s just way more information than I need.” Then he let go of his temples and his eyes snapped open wide as a thought occurred to him. “I’ve got one. Metatron and Crowly buttfucking.”

Castiel shivered at the thought as Dean described. “Metatron’s hairy, beastly unclean body banging against crowly’s tightly clinched ass. Both men sweaty and….”

“THAT’S ENOUGH.” Castiel’s face was pale as if he were about to get sick. “I think we’ve pictured enough of them in a detailed compromising position. That’ll do.”

“Yeah.” Dean’s upper lip curled and his nose wrinkled in disgust. “I have to agree with you there but hey, my boner’s gone.”

“I’m happy for you.” Castiel monotoned, his face now holding a blank expression.

“Now I can demonstrate for you.” Dean offered taking Castiel’s hand and holding it gently against his chest. “Okay, we were talking about holding in your pee for a long time and in my drunken state, even ten minutes is a long time because my bladder is filling up fast so here is what I mean by it feels like you’re cumming when taking a long held piss.”

Castiel stared at his friend quizzically as Dean slid his hand down to his crotch. “See? It’s soft right now. Don’t move your hand under any circumstances.”

Castiel gulped as he nodded vigorously at Dean. 

Dean pressed his friend’s knuckles firmly against his crotch and his stomach jerked inward.

Castiel gasped as he felt his hand growing wet, and a dark stain was spreading across Dean’s crotch and down his inner thighs. Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as he began rubbing Castiel’s knuckles up and down his sodden denim clad dick; the warm wetness spreading deliciously down to his ankles. Dean moaned loudly as his bladder continued to empty all of its contents into his pants.

“I don’t understand.” Castiel frowned. “How could…”

Then Dean interrupted him by smashing his lips against his causing Cas to push him back. “Dean. You are still intoxicated.”

“Then let’s level the playing field.” Dean suggested holding the bottle of whisky out towards his confused friend.

Castiel started to shake his head but Dean was persistent. “C’mon, live a little. You won’t let me kiss you or fool around with you because I’m drunk. You think you would be taking advantage of me so if you get drunk, then we will both be on the same level now drink up.” When he saw his friend hesitate, “Please? I really want to be with you tonight and you won’t because I’m drunk so will you please bring your self to the same level and get drunk with me so that we can be together tonight?”

Castiel sighed in resignation as he reached forward, his finger wrapping around the neck of the bottle, twisting off the cap, Castiel took a long swig. The amber liquid burning its way down his throat causing him to gasp and choke. His eyes watering with the effort of catching his breath.

“Easy now tiger.” Said Dean as he moved swiftly to his friend’s side patting him firmly on his upper back just below the neck. “Small sips. You can’t gulp this down like water. You okay?”

“Yeah.” Castiel wheezed finally gaining his composure. “I will try and take smaller sips.”

“Good.” Dean nodded the affirmative reaching out to take the bottle from and demonstrating by taking a small sip of it himself. “See? Now you do it?”

Castiel mimicked Dean’s actions. It didn’t take long for the former angel to get drunk. He began to sway on his feet, smiling lopsided at Dean. “Okay cowboy. Let’s sit you down before you fall and hurt yourself.”

As Dean was about to sit Castiel down on the bed, the formal angel sat on the edge, losing his balance and slid straight down on the floor landing on his ass. “You okay?” Dean laughed at his drunk friend. “Boy, you are a light weight aren’t you?”  
Instead of offering his shorter friend a response, Castiel remained silent; his legs stretched out in front of him as he held onto the neck of the whisky bottle balancing it at an angle on his thigh.

“Uhh. Cas?” Dean bent over to the side leaning as far as he could without stumbling. “You okay buddy?”

“For years I have been an angel.” Cas spoke as if in a trans. “I have been obedient. I have lived as a beam of light for thousands of years and then in my infinite stupidity, I let myself get blindsided by Metatron. Next thing I knew, I was thrown, clawing my way into humanity. It’s confusing. So many experience. I miss my wings. I feel like half a man without them.”

“Boy, you are a depressed drunk.” Dean mumbled not sure his poor friend could hear him. “Cas. Sam and I…. We have been humans our entire lives and it aint so bad once you get used to it.”

“Don’t you get?” Cas choked, his voice watery with emotion. “Without my grace I am useless. It’s like you said; I’m like a baby in a trench coat.”

“Cas I didn’t mean…” Dean shook his head sadly.

“No.” Cas interrupted. His drunk depression working in overdrive. “You were right. YOU WERE RIGHT. Don’t you see? You guys have no use for me. I just don’t know what I would do if I ever lost you Dean. You and Sam are my family.”

Dean plopped himself on the bottom of Castiel’s legs. “Now you listen to me Cas. You are not useless. You’re not useless to me and you’re not useless to Sam. You say we’re like family to you; well guess what, you are family to us. Family doesn’t end in blood; family is who sticks by you, looks out for you and Damn it Cas, I love you no matter how depressed you are when you are drunk. This self loathing has gotta change and if it doesn’t, then I will drill it in your head every damn day until you see the worth in you that we see… That I see. So you need to pull yourself out of this slump because now you are making me feel like crying and I would rather be pressing our bodies against each other than to drunk crying with you.”

“Oh no.” Castiel tenderly placed the palm of his hand against Dean’s cheek. “I don’t want you to cry. I am a bad friend. I’m sorry Dean.”  
“Then stop with this depressing talk.” Dean demanded, his eyes boring into his fallen angel’s. “We all know that Metatron is a dick and we will defeat him because we always get the bad guys and we will get all the dicks that he is using as his fucking minions. You will get your grace back but until then, you need to be patient and make the best out of what you consider a bad situation. You’re human now; open yourself up to new experiences. You’ll discover that being human aint so bad.”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded drunkenly at his friend.

“Okay?” Dean mimicked in question making sure he understood his words of comfort.

“Okay.” Castiel repeated, a small, sad smile gliding across his lips.

“Now I don’t want to hear anymore depressing, self loathing talk.” Dean firmly demanded. “Got it? Because we need you even if you are human, we need you in our lives. We are a team. We’re family.”

“Understood.” This time Castiel’s smile was genuine before worry lines creased his forehead and his smile fell into a frown. “Just one more thing.”

“No Cas.” Dean said, ducking his head to meet his friend’s gaze. “No more depressing or self loathing talk. I mean it.”

“It’s not that.” Castiel averted his eyes towards his thighs as a deep crimson blush colored his cheeks. “I have to urinate.” Then his thighs twitched together.

Dean’s lips curves into a smile. “Well, tonight we are focusing on one of the human experiences called holding your pee in until it becomes nearly impossible.”

Castiel’s head shot up towards the hunter’s as his eyes widened with fear. “Dean I can’t…” 

“Yes you can.” Dean’s soft smile full of compassion. “You’re safe with me. You’ll be fine.” Then Dean slid off of Castiel’s legs, standing up and pulling his friend up with him.

Before Castiel could react, Dean sat himself on the wooden chair that was turned away from the old dark wooden desk and pulled Castiel into a straddling position onto his lap.

“Dean, I don’t understand the purpose…” Cas started, shaking his head in confusion.

“Just wait.” Dean instructed gently. Cas could feel his friend’s erected shaft sitting firmly within the confined of his blue jeans.

Expressions of desperation flickered across Castiel’s features as he squirmed to find a more comfortable position to situate himself and relieve some of the pressure from his throbbing bladder.

Dean kept staring at Castiel’s crotch waiting for the inevitable to happen when his friend’s whimper snapped him to attention. “Cas?”

“I’m sorry Dean. I’m reaching past my limit.” Said Castiel, his face heating up with shame and his eyes beginning to water.

“Hey, it’s okay if you can’t hold it.” Said Dean as he began to stroke his soon to be lover’s face. When he saw that his gentle touches were not calming his friend down, “Would you like a hug?”

In response, Castiel began to rock back and forth grinding his denim clad cock into Dean’s thighs before his eyes widened with horror and his hand flew forward in his last ditched effort to keep it all in. 

A little bit of urine leaked through dampening his underwear.

“What wrong?” Dean asked, alarm in his voice raising it an octave.

“I just…” Castiel’s bottom lip began to quiver. “Urinated a little in my pants.”

“Geeze Cas.” Dean breathed, staring at his friend with wide eyes. “When I said for you to hold it, I didn’t mean until you have a genuine accident. Just go already.”

“I can’t just deliberately wet my pants on your lap Dean.” Castiel’s voice becoming hysterical and water with emotion.

“Look.” Dean pointed out. “The whole idea was to demonstrate how it feels like your having an orgasm with you pee after holding it a long time. The only way for you to truly know is to experience it yourself now just relax your bladder muscles and just go already.”

When Castiel continued to hold all the fluids in his body, Dean continued. “Look. I pissed my pants in front of you so I am in no position to judge no come on and do it before you end up hurting yourself.”

Castiel moved his hands from his crotch and watched in fascination as wet heat swept through him soaking Dean’s knee.

Smiling, Dean’s hand shot forward cupping Castiel’s denim clad cock, feeling his bladder’s contents spray through his fingers.

Before Castiel could even burn into tears at the mess he was making of himself and Dean’s jeans, Dean pulled his friend forward, smashing their lips together; this time Castiel reciprocated, moaning into the kiss as Dean jacked him off while the dark stain continued to spread across his crotch, down part of his thighs, covering his entire ass and thoroughly wetting Dean’s lap. 

Castiel couldn’t help but to shimmy up Dean’s thighs and aligned his cock with his lover’s. The urine immediately soaking Dean’s already sodden crotch. 

Dean moaned into the kiss as Castiel began to grind down against him, Both men struggling to get closer to the other. Castiel’s bladder had finally been squeezed of all the contents into his jeans, the generous flow ebbing down to a trickle followed by a shiver as it all came to an end.

Dean and his new found lover pushing and pulling at each other. Dean eating up his angel’s moans. 

Before Castiel could register what was happening, Dean pushed himself up in a standing position, one hand around his former angel’s waist and the other one beneath his ass feeling the wetness there causing a moan morphed into a growl claw its way to his throat and into Castiel’s mouth.  
Castiel continued to ride up against Dean as the hunter carried him towards the bed.

Dean softly laid Castiel on the bed without breaking contact. Lying on top of his partner, humping against the mess Castiel made of his crotch. 

Castiel twisted his body to where he was lying on top of Dean, Rolling his hip followed by a grind on every third roll. His hips dipping down further, sliding, gliding against Dean’s wet denim confined dick. Dean arching his back to meet Castiel’s downward thrusts.

A whine fell from Castiel’s lips as he found his rhythm that was pulling him closer and closer to the edge. 

Dean’s legs shot up and wrapped around Castiel’s hip, the heels of his feet pressing against his lover’s ass to create more friction with their denim clad cocks.

Castiel decided to change his rhythm, gliding and grinding their cocks together. Dean met his lover’s rhythm causing a loud moan to fall from his lips, Castiel slammed his mouth into Dean’s tasting the heat of his moans and whimpers. 

Suddenly their movements were becoming more urgent, their very beings merging as one spiraling, spiraling into the depths of volcanic ecstasy. Flying higher than any man dared to tread and they hoped they’d never come down. 

Their souls disconnect from their bodies or so it seemed. The small flame in their very existence growing into a raging inferno devouring their essence as they clung to each other in desperation. A loud moan tore from their throats as they spilled their seed mixing with the mess inside their jeans. Both men collapsed into an exhausted heap.

“Hey.” Dean breathed hot and heavy into his lover’s ear. “How about that hug?”

“You don’t have to ask.” Castiel chuckled against his neck before Dean wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, Castiel wrapped his around the hunter’s waist both men basking in the afterglow of their soul ripping orgasm.

Both men fell asleep tangled in each other’s arms. “I love you.” Dean mumbled sleepily in his lover’s ear.

“I love you too.” Castiel responded pulling himself deeper into his lover’s embrace.

Both men slept soundly but woke up feeling unpleasant and sticky. “What did we do, piss the bed?” Dean mumbled looking at the cold mess on the front of his jeans.”

“Hardly,” Castiel plucked at the front of his jeans and shivered from the cold. “How much do you remember?”

“I remember that I need a shower.” Dean smirked at his lover.

Castiel frowned, worried that according to Dean, nothing had happened not even the moment when they declared their love for each other.

“Oh and I remember saying that I love you.” Dean smiled at Castiel. “Now let’s get in the shower. I feel disgusting.” 

“Point taken.” Castiel followed Dean into the bathroom, both men glad to get out of their cold and sodden jeans.

Once they were finished with their shower, the both made their way down the stairs. Dean schooling his expression when he saw Sam in the kitchen and gave him a brief nod. “Sammy.”

“Dean.” Sam returned the nod. “Breakfast?”

“We had sex.” Castiel deadpanned causing Sam to spit orange out onto the floor. “We thought about you with a pickle shoved up your ass but….”

“Okay Cas.” Dean interjected, a deep crimson blush creeping severely up his cheeks. “We don’t need to bore Sammy with the details so please shut up.” Then he turned his attention towards his brother, “So… Uh… What’s for breakfast?”

Dumbfounded, Sam held up a box of Cereal. “Fruity Pebbles.”

The End


End file.
